


Secret holdings

by purplefox



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fuckbuddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 13:34:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20390524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Old classmates passing and giving barbs. That was how Ryuji guessed his relationship with Ann looked to people but that was just how it was outside.





	Secret holdings

It was fun getting to run about all the field with everyone else. There was nothing wrong with the classes. While high school had been boring to tears, the classes that Ryuji did now were exciting. Or maybe that was the teachers. Or maybe it was the fact that he was freer than he had been. It might be that.

He was part of the track team but Ryuji enjoyed a good game of football when he could. He was not part of the official team but he had played around some in middle school. High school less but now where he was, he could at least hang with those he called friends.

His speed was an asset. He was not as agile as the rest of them. They were doing this professionally but when he had the ball… he was not exactly going to let it go so quickly. Ryuji snickered to himself as he sprinted towards the goal. He was not the best as passes or keeping the ball away but he used his speed to outpace the others. The trouble was the goalie but sometimes feints went a long way towards winning him a victory.

His team were quick to cheer him on when he scored. The goalie only shook his head at Ryuji. He laughed and rubbed his naked chest before he slapped one his teammates on the back. Skins versus shirts. This was a nice way to blow off steam.

He dribbled the ball went it was sent back his way. A tease and a taunt as his friends hooted and hollered. They were making a ruckus but people were rarely around this field. It was why they were having this casual match here to begin with. Ryuji bounced the ball high before he kicked it to his closest teammate. From there it went to someone else to someone else before they all groaned. Shirts team had managed to snag it and they sent the ball flying across the field.

Ryuji called out in warning when he spotted girls walking close to the field. The last thing they needed was someone getting hit. He swore under his breath, that was until he saw the blonde hair.

From across the field he heard the impact of the sound of leg against ball. He swallowed as he joined the rest of the guys. Quick jogs across the field, the others were already spitting apologies but Ryuji he wiped his sweaty face with the back of his hand.

“You should be more mindful Ryuji!” Ann had stopped the ball. Her white skirt fluttered as she propped her black wedged foot on the top of the football. “Is this what you’re doing now? Playing about like this?” She shook her head. “I’m not surprised.”

“Give the ball back already.” Ryuji groaned before An smiled at him. A simple flick and the ball was sent into the air. Then all of Ryuji’s friends were turned into gaping fools when Ann dribbled the ball. Juggled it a few times showing off her strong thighs and her skill before she sent the ball flying at Ryuji’s face. He stopped it of course and shook his head. “Happy now?”

“What? I’m just returning the favour. If Himeko had gotten hit just now.” Ann wrapped her arm around a brown haired girl. “You would have gotten worse than that. The other field has a fence. Maybe if your control is lacking…” Ann’s group shifted turning towards the path hat led to the buildings. “You should be over there.”

“Ryuji!” The hiss came from behind him. “Who is that babe? You know her?”

“Ann that’s my childhood friend from middle school.” Ryui kicked the ball hard back towards the middle of the field. “She has a sharp tongue right? Always has something to say to me.” He sighed. “She’s out our league boys!” he crowed and the others snickered. “She’s a model part time and knee deep in drama and fashion. She used to play with people like us.” Ryuji started after the ball. “But she doesn’t anymore.”

X

Ann was more than a friend from middle school. There was a whole bunch of history between them that Ryuji could not even begin to go through. What did matter was that while they moved with different groups at college now. They had been friends and they still talked.

They just had an arrangement. An agreement and Ryuji was not exactly going to let others know about any of it.

Maybe coming back to the track side of things after the game had been a bit of an overkill. The guys would not have minded if he had showered with them in the football section but Ryuji had a sense for these sort of things. Besides, he knew Ann.

Sure enough when he came back into the locker room a towel around his hips she was there. Her colourful midriff shirt and that skirt. Except that now that he was seeing her sitting on the bench it was not exactly a skirt. A pants skirt? Some sort of thing like that. It made her legs look nice though.

“What the deal with earlier? I thought you gave up football. Just like how I did?” Ann leanaed back on the bench that move showing off her legs. Ryuji skated a glance up them before he turned to his locker.

“It was a no stakes game with guys I know. some people from humanities were there too you know. I wasn’t playing for real. I stopped playing for real.” He recalled as he looked over to her. “When we stopped playing around.”

This thing between them, acting like long ago friends or even strangers. Except that… it really was not like any of that. Ann’s blue gaze had a heat to it as she got to her feet. She strolled to the door and the click of the lock was extremely loud. Almost deafening to Ryuji. But this was not new to either of them.

“I miss it sometimes but we aren’t kids anymore. The team is gone. Long time gone Ryuji.” She crossed over to him and trailed her finger down his naked chest. His body could not help but react. When it came to Ann, he had always wanted her.

He had joked with his friends earlier that Ann was out of their league but it was true. So pretty that it felt as if she was too much for anyone else. Which made this thing between them so special. Ann seemed out of everyone’s league.

But Ryuji had been the one to kiss her, touch her. Guide her to pleasure. Watch her eyes daze. Feel her around him, hear her voice. He was the one that she sought out. He was the one that was in this thing with her. No strings, they were too busy for anything else.

But the heat that they created was good enough for now. Ann was sensual and passionate. Treating her like some doll would never worked. Tangling wither meant get bitten and scratched and Ryuji never backed down from a challenge. They had bickered growing up. teased each other later on but now that they were a bit older, they could be what they were. Lovers without strings. Something no one else knew.

“You looked like you were having.” Ann slowly closed his locker again and slipped between him and the door. Leaned back against it as she looked up at him. “So much fun earlier Ryuji. Were you? Having so much fun running around. Leading the pack.” She smiled. “I couldn’t help but respond in kind.”

“Is that what you want to call that?” Ryuji laughed before he slipped a hand under her shirt. Her skin was warm already. He moved closer and slid his hand to her back. A slip up and twist of his fingers and when he moved his hand down her bra came with him. He flicked it towards the bench and did not watch it fall.

“Well that’s what I’m calling it.” Her voice dipped when he pressed closer his hand slipping under her shirt again. His blood was boiling and his head was hot. He loved when they got like this, the give and take the bite and tease. No one drove him as crazy as Ann did. His hands moved up under her shirt until he could gently cup her breasts. Heavy and already hard for him. He thumbed her nipples to watch her shiver as he pressed her against the locker. “Problem with that?”

“Not really.” Her shirt was a v-neck so he could easily pull what he wanted. He could pull her breasts out but if he ruined this shirt, he might hear it later. Ryuji considered it as he gently bent his knee. Just to get enough room and grip for what he was about to do. “Just sort of interesting.” He whispered in her ear while her fingers moved to his towel.

“Good.” She sighed when he grazed the love of her ear with his teeth. His blood was so hot. This slow was killing him but his heart was racing. “Ryuji.” Her fingers moved and his towel dropped to the floor. Ryuji moved up at the same time sliding Ann up to ride his knee as he dropped his hands to her waist. One hoist and she was wrapping her legs around his waist as he pressed her against the locker. Her face was flushed and those blue eyes were dark. “Ryuji.”

“I know.” He swallowed as he dipped his head. She could complain later. Through the shirt he grazed one then both her breasts while she sighed and clung to him. She tried rocking against him but the locker kept her pin. She yanked him off instead and tugged him further up. Ann’s kiss was fiery and passionate. His body was set ablaze with the need. No one knew about this part of them and that was good. No one else needed to know.


End file.
